Razones y Gatos
by Cristen.T
Summary: Sebastian analiza las razones por las que le gustan los gatos, extrañamente siempre termina vinculándolos a su joven amo. ¿A qué conclusiones llegará?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, yo no los cree. Solo colaboran en esta entretenida historia sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **RAZONES POR LAS QUE AMO LOS GATOS**

 **1\. ESPONJOCITO…**

 _Suavidad._

 _Todo se reduce a eso._

 _Por más que este pequeño cuerpo ha sido apresado por mis manos no puedo alterar la característica principal que irremediablemente me atrae a él: su esponjosidad._

 _Deslizo mi mano por todo su pelaje._

 _Intento enredarlo._

 _Presiono más fuerte de lo normal._

 _Y aún así continua siendo suave._

 _Me agrada._

 _Siento que a pesar de todo, esa característica permanecerá inmutable. Si lo mojan, se seca. Y si lo cortan, crece._

 _Nada puede destruir su particularidad._

 _Excepto…_

-Sebastian, el joven amo lo está esperando.

 _Sonrío ante lo que acabo de escuchar. Acariciando por última vez al objeto de mi admiración, dejo el jardín y me alejo rumbo a la casa._

-Ya es tarde- _pronuncio mientras observo mi reloj._

 _La única razón por la que quizá pueda retardar mis labores, aparte de sorpresas inesperadas, es la visita de algún felino amigo._

-Lamento la tardanza, joven amo _-me disculpo, inclinando mi cuerpo como reverencia._

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- _lo escucho decir_ -Sabes muy bien que esta es la hora de mi baño.

-Me entretuve con una inesperada visita- _contesto mientras con lentitud lo despojo de sus ropas._

-¿Debo preocuparme?- _me mira de reojo con seriedad._

-No, por supuesto que no- _sonrío mientras preparo su baño._

 _Suavidad…_

 _Por segunda vez en este día un pequeño cuerpo ha caído en mis manos._

 _No es similar al anterior. Aunque de cierta manera se parecen._

 _Esa blanca y tersa piel no cambia su característica por más que pase el jabón, o la esponja sobre él._

 _Puede llegar a enrojecer pero más tarde recobra su particularidad._

 _Deslizo mis dedos lentamente por toda su extensión, presiono más fuerte de lo normal sobre su espalda…_

 _¡Vaya, he dejado una pequeña marca sobre él!_

-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!- _lo escucho reclamar con una expresión algo contrariada en su rostro_ -Si ya terminaste, ¡sécame!

-Yes, my lord- _acepto mientras tomo la toalla cerca de mí y lo envuelvo._

 _Supongo que mi pequeño experimento comparativo culminó._

 _Termino de secarlo y tomo sus ropas para vestirlo._

 _Mi mano roza accidentalmente su piel._

 _Me sorprendo._

 _¿Suavidad?_

 _Deslizo la palma de mi mano sobre su espalda desnuda. Siento bajo mis dedos aquella característica inmutable que tanto me atrae de los gatos. No puedo creerlo, continuo con mi descubrimiento._

 _Deslizo, deslizo, deslizo…_

-¡Oye!- _observo el rostro de mi joven amo y me detengo._

 _Lo examino. Algunos tintes rosas han aparecido en sus mejillas, también percibo una ligera intensidad en su nivel de respiración. Acaso, ¿yo provoqué eso?_

-¿Qué rayos estabas tratando de hacer?- _me recrimina._

-Esponjocito…- _lo interrumpo._

-¿Eh?

-Esponjocito, esponjocito _-contesto y con una sonrisa continuo con mi labor de vestirlo._

 _Lo veo retomar la calma mientras finalizo mi tarea._

 _Interesante, muy interesante._

-Definitivamente amo los gatos- _susurro para mí mientras dejo a mi amo, recostado en su cuarto._

* * *

 **Pregunta:** ¿Qué otras cosas o animales conocen que sean "esponjocitos"? Me gustaría saberlo. Dejen sus respuestas en comentarios... :D

Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fic, de este anime y de esta pareja. La verdad me gusto mucho su historia. Y hoy en la mañana me desperté, y dije...Tengo que escribir sobre ellos... La cuestión era qué escribir. Y como amo los animales..

Vuala...Esta obra magistral...jejeje

Bueno, me despido.

Espero de verdad que les guste y tener sus opiniones en mi caja de comentarios. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. FLEXIBLE…**

 _Estirar._

 _En resumen, todo se limita a esa capacidad._

 _Tomo una patita y la muevo, la subo y la bajo. Repito mi acción con las otras. El animal no se inmuta mientras se extiende todo lo que puede sobre mis piernas._

 _Continuo con este divertido juego que me ha mantenido entretenido por horas._

 _Simplemente, no puedo dejar de hacerlo._

 _La flexibilidad es producto del estiramiento de cada parte de su cuerpo, es quizá lo que le permite realizar movimientos agiles. De esta manera no solo puede recorrer de maneras inverosímiles el mundo que lo rodea, sino que también es capaz de salvar su propia vida aun con el más ligero movimiento._

 _Todo en cuestión de segundos._

 _Una característica definitivamente admirable._

-¡¿Puedes dejar de jugar con ese gato?!- _escucho pronunciar a la persona que a mi lado no ha dejado de observarme desde que llegamos._

 _No puedo evitar notar que un ligero tinte de celos se entremezcla entre sus palabras._

 _Es cierto, a mi amo no le gusta que su mayordomo lo ignore._

 _Coloco a mi amiguito en el suelo y lo miro alejarse, trepar sobre las cajas y desaparecer._

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- _murmura molesto_ -¿Acaso no piensan venir?

-La entrega estaba planificada para hoy- _respondo, mirando mi reloj-_ Vendrán. Tarde pero lo harán.

-¡Debemos detenerlos! El contrabando de nuestras antigüedades hacia otros países es una afrenta contra nuestra nación.

-Y no podemos permitirnos eso, ¿verdad?- _pronuncio con una sonrisa_ \- Mire. No tendremos que esperar más. Ya han llegado.

 _Un grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes llevando varias cajas en sus brazos acaba de ingresar a la bodega en la que estamos._

-¿Sus ordenes?- _pregunto observando a mi amo._

-¡Detenlos! Pero no los mates. La policía los necesita vivos para interrogarlos.

-Yes, my Lord- _sonrío y me lanzo al ataque._

 _Paso a toda velocidad entre ellos y evitando sus disparos logro noquearlos. Uno por uno, caen. Para mí, esto no representa ninguna dificultad. Después de todo qué clase de mayordomo seria, si no pudiera hacerlo._

-¡Basta! O el mocoso muere- _la voz amenazante del que parece ser el jefe de la banda, llama mi atención._

 _Intento localizar a mi amo. A una altura considerable del suelo, su cuerpo pende de una soga._

-¡Si me atacas, lo soltaré!- _vocifera triunfal el sujeto mostrando la punta de la cuerda que sostiene._

 _Lo observo. Esa capacidad que tiene mi amo para meterse en problemas cuando no lo estoy viendo._

-¿Qué esperas Sebastián? ¡Detenlo!- _me ordena calmadamente desde el aire._

-Pero su vida está en peligro.

-¿Que no me oíste?- _me mira molesto-_ ¡Detenlo! Yo estaré bien.

 _Sonrío. Si él lo dice, debe ser así. Me abalanzo sobre el hombre quien irremediablemente suelta la soga que tiene en sus manos e intenta correr. De un golpe lo dejo inconsciente._

 _Rápidamente retrocedo sobre mis pasos para frenar la caída de mi amo, pero esta nunca llega. Localizo el punto en el que se hallaba suspendido._

 _Me sorprendo._

 _De alguna manera con una agilidad que desconocía hasta el momento, ha logrado sostenerse con sus piernas de una de las vigas del techo._

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Bájame!- _ordena colgando cabeza abajo._

 _Hago lo que me ordena. Salto y lo tomo con cuidado, colocándolo a salvo en el suelo._

-No me explico cómo logró sobrevivir a la caída- _pronuncio mientras nos alejamos del lugar, luego de haber llamado a las autoridades policiales._

-Esperabas que muriera- _me contesta mirándome con seriedad._

-Claro que no _-respondo_ -Sin embargo si no hubiese logrado aferrarse a esa viga, el golpe habría sido muy doloroso.

\- Supongo que fue suerte- _suspira mientras camina_ -Cuando la soga se soltó, mi cuerpo se balanceó en el aire antes de caer, así que pude sostenerme con mis piernas de lo que hallé. No creí que funcionaría pero lo hizo. Supongo que al estirar mis…

 _¿Estirar?_

 _Sin dudarlo tomo sus brazos y los alzo, ante su sorprendida mirada._

 _Los muevo de arriba para abajo._

 _Han crecido._

 _Sus extremidades han crecido._

 _Incluso son más flexibles._

 _Pero ¿Cuándo?_

 _Yo no me percate de ello. Aun estando a su lado no lo hice._

-Oye, espera Sebastián- _pronuncia molesto recuperando sus brazos de mi agarre_ -¿Qué te pasa?

 _Interesante._

 _Muy interesante._

 _Otra característica más que comparte mi amo con mi objeto de admiración._

-Parece que ha crecido- _pronuncio sosteniendo su mentón con mi mano._

-Tsk…- _murmura algo sonrojado mientras desvía su mirada hacia el horizonte_ -¡Vámonos a casa!

 _Asiento._

 _Estirar._

 _Definitivamente cuantos beneficios tiene para un gato el saber estirar su cuerpo._

 _Para una persona, el estirarse, podría tener algún beneficio._

 _Supongo que conforme pase el tiempo, lo sabré._

* * *

Pregunta: ¿Qué utilidad le ven ustedes a la elasticidad en una persona?

XD

Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo la segunda parte de esta historia. Espero les guste.

Gracias por responder a mi pregunta preguntona, yo creo que los conejos también son esponjocitos. :D

De corazón agradezco el comentario, me agrada ver que mi fic si gusto gusto

Jejeje

Nos leemos en el próximo cap...


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. DOBLE FILO…**

 _Lisura._

 _El primer filo._

 _El solo fino roce de mis dedos con esos pequeños almohadones rosas logra embelesarme por horas y horas._

 _No puedo evitar acariciar aquellas pequeñas patitas una y otra vez solo para experimentar su textura._

 _Por más que recorren largas distancias, y extremos caminos, aquellas extremidades no dejan de presentar esa particularidad: la delicadeza de una tersa piel._

 _Sin embargo, no es lo único que atrae mi atención en ellas._

 _Cortante_

 _El segundo filo._

 _Defensa y Ataque._

 _Si presiono lo suficiente puedo apreciar como salen aquellas filosas garras de repente, amenazantes y dispuestas a rasgar lo que se interponga en su camino._

 _Útiles para protegerse ante cualquier peligro._

 _Útiles para atacar cuando ve a algún enemigo._

 _Otra de las cosas que me agradan de mi amigo felino, son aquellas patitas, maravillosas armas de doble filo._

-Han pasado varias horas...

-Lo sé- _respondo, colocando en el suelo al gato al que he estado examinando desde hace rato._

-¿Y no está preocupado por él?

-No- _contesto con una sonrisa ante la sorprendida mirada del detective que me acompaña._

-Pero el Conde…

-El joven amo dijo que iba a resolver el asunto por su cuenta. Si me necesita, me llamará.

-¿Y cree que lo escucharemos desde nuestra posición?

 _Observo la iglesia a la que estamos vigilando desde hace rato. Claro que lo escucharía. Así hubieran kilómetros de por medio, yo claramente oiría sus palabras._

 _¿Porque?_

 _Simple. Porque mientras sigue nuestro contrato. El es el amo, y yo su fiel mayordomo._

-Nunca debimos dejar que el joven Ciel se involucre…- _continua el hombre_ -¡Es muy peligroso!

 _Guardo silencio._

 _Peligroso para cualquiera sí._

 _Pero no para él._

 _Para el leal perro de la Reina no hay peligro que no pueda enfrentar. Porque hará lo que sea para eliminar cualquier situación que aflija el corazón de su majestad, aún si con ello pone en juego su propia vida._

-Disparos…

 _La puerta de la iglesia se abre de par en par, un grupo de muchachos salen huyendo desaforados de allí._

-Es hora de actuar. ¡Vamos a entrar!

 _Observo como el detective cruza la calle, completamente determinado a intervenir. ¿Debo entrar? No escucho la voz del joven amo, eso quiere decir que no me necesita ¿verdad?_

-Sebastian, ¿qué está esperando?- _me llama el sujeto desde el otro lado._

-Últimamente se te ha dado por dar alardes de independencia, Ciel- _pronuncio mientras cruzo la calle_ -Pero eso no funciona conmigo.

 _Sonrío._

 _Aunque con sus acciones intente demostrarme que ya ha crecido y que no me necesita más. Yo jamás lo dejaré._

 _Su alma me pertenece, y el envoltorio de la misma también._

-¡Cuidado!- _logro escuchar antes de que una explosión mande a volar media iglesia por los suelos._

 _Suspiro._

 _No puedo creer que capturar a un falso líder espiritual que conduce a los jóvenes a la muerte, sea tan complicado. Después de todo es solo un humano, con ínfulas de profeta._

 _Bastaba con ordenarme que lo atrapara._

 _Mi joven amo no tendría que haberse infiltrado en el grupo de sacrificios para llegar a él._

 _Definitivamente no fue una decisión del todo acertada._

-En fin… _-murmuro mientras sacudo las cenizas que cayeron en mi traje e ingreso a lo que queda del lugar-_ Veamos que sucede.

 _Logro divisar en el altar a mi joven amo y al falso líder._

-¡Te mataré!- _lo escucho decir lleno de rabia_ -Jamás te perdonaré lo que me hiciste. Pisoteaste mi honor, me maltrataste. Ustedes…

 _Observo como cae debilitado al suelo. Percibo el olor de la sangre en su frágil cuerpo. Acaso ¿está herido?_

-Ustedes me humillaron, ¡no te dejaré vivir!

-¡Ambos moriremos, querido Ciel!- _grita fuera de sí el anciano_ -Y seremos purificados por el fuego sagrado, nuestras sucias almas serán bendecidas. Así que el pasado ya no importará más.

-A mí sí me importa…- _responde furioso._

 _Ahora entiendo porque quiso hacer las cosas solo._

 _Así que ese hombre es él._

 _Uno de los sujetos que se encargo de humillarlo hace tiempo._

 _Con dificultad se pone de pie, y a pesar de la herida en su costado se lanza para arremeter con un pedazo de madera encendida contra el viejo, quién con mirada perdida solo se limita a sonreír._

-¿Sebastian?- _me llama confundido al ver que he detenido su ataque._

-Mi joven amo no debería ensuciar sus manos con esta basura…

-¡Tú no entiendes!- _me grita enojado_ -Él…Ellos…Me…

-Con más razón aún…- _respondo mientras camino hacia el sujeto_ -Si se atrevieron a tocarlo con esas inmundas manos para dañarlo fue porque yo no estaba aún con usted. Recuerde que ahora me tiene a mí. No está solo. Y nada me complacería más, que cumplir sus deseos.

-Sebastian…- _murmura._

-Y bien- _pregunto, ya frente a mi objetivo_ -¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Destrúyelo- _ordena sin contemplación alguna._

-Yes, my lord- _sonrío mientras tomo al sujeto con mi mano._

 _Su vida termina tal como deseo terminarla, hundido en las llamas del infierno._

 _Regreso junto a mi joven amo. Su herida no es muy profunda, pero la sangre que cae al suelo, es copiosa. Lo tomo entre mis brazos para sacarlo de allí, antes de que el techo colapse sobre nosotros._

-Sebastian…- _lo escucho llamarme y antes de que pueda reaccionar siento que posa su mano sobre mi rostro._

 _Su acción me sorprende._

 _Lisura_

 _Siento como su tersa piel se desliza sobre mi frío rostro. Acariciándolo._

 _Esas pequeñas y delicadas manos, que han pasado por tanto, continúan teniendo esa maravillosa textura. Digna de alguien como él._

 _No puedo evitar disfrutar ese breve momento._

-Cuando te diga que quiero resolverlo solo- _pronuncia elevando su mano_ -¡Es porque quiero hacerlo solo!

 _¡Plaf! Siento como el golpe enrojece un lado de mi rostro._

 _Cortante_

 _Para defensa y ataque. En este caso, para ataque._

 _Si presiono lo suficiente, siempre podré gozar brevemente de los ataques de aquellas delicadas manos._

 _Aun no termino de entender la razón que los origina._

 _Pero hasta cierto punto, es reconfortante._

 _Es la manera en la que él mantiene el control sobre mí. Y me dice, que aunque siga creciendo, me sigue necesitando._

-Ahora lléva…llévame…a casa _-pronuncia entrecortadamente para luego quedarse desmayado en mis brazos._

 _-_ Mi joven amo- _sonrío, sacando con mi boca uno de mis guantes-_ No espere que después de esto me quede sin hacer nada.

 _Entrelazo mi mano derecha con la suya. La sensación es similar a la que experimento cuando juego con mis felinos amigos pero de cierta manera es mucho mejor._

 _Se siente bien._

 _Arma de doble filo._

 _En definitiva, pueden acariciar y atacar._

 _Y aún así, no puedo evitar jugar con ellas._

 _Me preguntó que continuaré descubriendo si sigo con mis comparaciones._

* * *

Holaaa aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo más de esta historia...

Espero que les esté gustando...

Por fa háganme saber que les parece a través de sus comentarios se los agradecería mucho..

:D


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. PORTE Y ELEGANCIA…**

 _Soberbio._

 _Esos pequeños y majestuosos pasos._

 _El hipnótico bamboleo de esa larga y brillante cola, complementa de maravilla, el majestuoso movimiento de un gato._

 _La cereza en el pastel, el chocolate en la leche._

 _La forma en la que camina, orgulloso ante todos y dominante._

 _Ese porte y elegancia propia de un caballero._

 _Sin duda otra de las características que me gusta ver en estos extraordinarios animales._

-Hoy es el baile en casa de Lady Elizabeth…

 _Y sin embargo…_

-Debemos elegir el atuendo correcto.

 _Es una particularidad..._

-Ante todos, el joven amo debe lucir impecable.

 _Que también detesto._

-Ante todos…

 _Soy consciente que no soy el único que admira esa noble característica._

 _Otros también lo hacen._

 _Los ojos de muchos se posan sobre todo su cuerpo, y mientras él se va moviendo majestuosamente entre ellos sin percatarse del efecto que causa, ellos se lo comen con la mirada._

-Inconcebible- _pronuncio apretujando entre mis manos una de las camisas que he estado escogiendo para él._

-¿Ocurre algo?- _lo escucho preguntar desde su cama._

-No nada- _respondo_ -La camisa, no es la adecuada.

-Solo es un baile…- _murmura sin muchas ganas_.

-¿Debería elegir cualquier cosa entonces?- _interrogo con varias prendas en mis brazos._

-Claro que no. Toda la sociedad estará juzgándome. No puedo darles el gusto de verme caer- _me sonríe_ -¿o sí?

-Usted debe lucir cómo lo que es- _respondo mientras reanudo mi búsqueda_ -El único y verdadero sucesor de la familia Phantomhive.

 _Termino escogiendo un traje azul oscuro. Mi amo podría andar en andrajos por las calles de Londres, y aún así no pasaría desapercibido._

 _Subimos al carruaje y nos dirigimos rumbo a la fiesta._

 _Decido dejar mis disertaciones sobre los gatos para después. Últimamente he estado pensando tanto en ellos, y sus características, que mi mente no me deja concentrarme al cien por ciento en lo que tengo que hacer: cuidar de él._

 _Llegamos a la casa con puntualidad. Ingresamos._

 _Muchos ojos se posan sobre él._

-¿Ese es el conde?

-Es muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

-¿15 o 16, tal vez?

-Cumplió 17, hace dos meses.

\- Es muy apuesto con gusto me casaría con él.

-Esa mirada tan fría y a la vez atractiva.

-Ese porte y elegancia.

 _Los murmullos se alzan como olas sobre nosotros. Pasamos entre ellos, saludándolos con cortesía hasta llegar a la mitad del salón._

-¡Ciel!- _la voz de la prometida de mi amo nos sobresalta._

 _Como siempre, apareciendo de la nada, se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo ante la mirada atenta de los invitados del lugar. Con una venia me aparto, y los dejo solos. Decido permanecer prudentemente cerca, vigilando todo, por si algo acontece._

 _La música empieza a sonar. Las parejas se ponen de pie y empiezan a bailar. Lo veo tomar la mano de Lady Elizabeth y dirigirse a la pista del baile. Ambos se mueven con gracia, para él es solo una forma más de complacer las normas sociales de su mundo, para ella es un precioso recuerdo junto al joven que ama. Ambos se mecen al compás de la música._

 _Y las miradas, nuevamente recaen sobre ellos._

 _No puedo culparlos. Hay algo en sus movimientos que resulta atrayente._

 _De hecho, hay algo en él, que resulta atrayente._

 _Soberbio._

 _Se desliza por la pista tan altaneramente al igual que un felino cuando camina con la cola alzada entre las personas llamando la atención de los presentes._

 _Una connotación de elegancia y porte, majestuosa y llamativa._

-Igual que un gato- _pronuncio para mí._

 _Y al igual que con ellos, detesto esa particularidad._

 _No me gusta que llame la atención de otros que no sea la mía._

 _No me gusta que hablen insolencias de él, y califiquen su apariencia con pensamientos pecaminosos y lujuriosos._

 _No me gustan esas miradas, que prácticamente lo desnudan sin que yo pueda hacer nada._

 _Antes las había pasado por alto, pero ahora me molestan._

 _Cierro mi puño en señal de disgusto._

-¿Ocurre algo? _-la firme voz de mi amo me hace volver de mis pensamientos._

 _No me pude percatar cuando se acercó a mí, pero me alegra que haya dejado de exhibirse de tal manera._

-No es nada. Simplemente admiraba la gracia de su baile.

-No digas tonterías- _murmura en baja voz_ -¡Vámonos a casa!

-¿No piensa culminar la noche con su bella acompañante?- _interrogo con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro deseo que no cambie su decisión._

-No. Ya cumplí con el deseo de Lizzy: vine, baile con ella, y me exhibí ante sus amistades. Ahora solo quiero ir a descansar.

-Como usted desee, joven amo.

 _Nos retiramos del lugar y regresamos a la mansión en el carruaje. Abro la puerta para que él pueda entrar. Nos quedamos parados en el salón principal. No puedo evitar recordar, al ver el enorme espacio, los gráciles movimientos de mi amo durante el baile._

-Y, ¿qué esperas?- _me llama, ya desde las escaleras._

-Me preguntaba si podría darle un pequeño consejo- _respondo._

-¿Acerca de qué?- _interroga intrigado descendiendo a mi lado._

-El baile.

-Insinúas acaso que mis pasos son malos- _me mira burlonamente_ -Si fuiste tu precisamente el que me enseñó a bailar.

-No es cuestión de pasos. Sus movimientos son magníficos, tanto que llaman la atención de todos y opacan a su joven acompañante- _replico._

-¿La opaqué?

-Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre usted.

-Pero, ¿ese no era el objetivo? Ella quería que todos vieran que a pesar de los años, nuestra unión era irremediable- _me recuerda, aún sin entender a lo que quiero llegar._

-Estoy seguro que lo que recordarán hoy, es al atractivo y majestuoso conde de pies ligeros. Nada más.

\- ¿Atractivo?- _lo veo sonrojarse_ -¡Eso no es cierto! Además, ¿qué puedo hacer…

 _Lo tomo de la cintura y apego su cuerpo al mío._

-¿¡Qué estas…!?- _interroga sorprendido._

 _Tomo con delicadeza su mano y coloco la mía sobre su cintura._

-Para próximos bailes- _aclaro_ -Recuerde siempre que un baile es de dos.

 _Empiezo a moverme a lo largo del salón al son de una música inexistente._

-Así que ambos deben llamar la atención.

 _Hago que gire y lo regreso a mí._

 _No puedo apreciar su rostro porque permanece oculto en mi pecho._

 _Sé que no le gusta mucho lo que hago, pero es la única forma de que aprenda._

-Y así al final, ambos bailarines serán aclamados.

 _Me detengo y lo suelto._

-Sebastián- _pronuncia en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada_ -¡Eres un idiota!

 _Lo veo desaparecer escaleras arriba._

 _Sabía que se enojaría._

 _Pero cómo lo pensé antes, es la única forma en la que puedo hacerlo aprender._

 _Espero que ahora sepa que solo conmigo puede hacer esos movimientos soberbios y majestuosos._

 _Con nadie más._

 _De lo contrario, tendré que volver a educarlo…_

-Mi pequeño y grácil amo…

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos! Hello! Estoy feliz de que sigan mi historia, los reviews que he leído me hacen saber que voy por buen camino. Para mí es muy importante saber su opinión.

En fin, aquí vengo con la continuación de esta historia.

Espero les agrade. Déjenme sus comentarios...

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. OJOS…**

 _Son las ventanas del alma, dicen._

 _Particularmente coloridos._

 _Al igual que profundos y misteriosos._

 _¿Cuántos secretos pueden guardar esos brillantes espejos?_

 _Observo mi rostro reflejarse en sus pupilas, a medida que el tamaño de las mismas aumentan. He escuchado que cuando los animales ven algo que les gusta no pueden evitar actuar de esta manera._

-¿Te agrado?- _interrogo al pequeño felino mientras acaricio su cabeza._

 _Recibo un ronroneo como única respuesta. Me basta con eso. Continuo mi entretenida disertación mientras observo como a lo lejos el cielo se tiñe poco a poco de negro._

 _Mirada_

 _Quizá lo que más me agrada es esa diversidad que de un momento a otro esos ojos pueden llegar a mostrar._

 _Si continuo con mi caricia, obtengo una dulce y agradecida mirada._

 _Si por lo contrario decido ser más brusco, obtengo una mirada arisca y llena de resentimiento._

 _Todo se reduce al tacto adecuado y a las intenciones que tengo._

 _Porque ellos pueden percibir las intenciones de quienes se acercan._

 _Esos brillantes ojos…_

 _Pueden llegar a ver más allá de lo que cualquiera intente aparentar._

 _Develan la verdad._

-Miradas…- _susurro para mí mismo, dejando libre al felino_ -¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo, joven amo?

 _Suspiro._

 _Supongo que por esta vez, me excedí._

 _Al amanecer, como acostumbro hacerlo, entré en su habitación para atenderlo. Durante mis actividades, su mirada seguía escrutadoramente cada uno de mis pasos, algo poco usual en su acostumbrada conducta._

 _Percibí que intentaba decirme algo pero que no se atrevía por lo que se lo pregunté abiertamente._

 _No obtuve respuesta._

 _Sentí que me estaba ocultando algo._

-¿Desde cuándo el joven amo tiene secretos conmigo?- _le pregunté con una sonrisa_ -No hay nada en su corazón que yo no pueda conocer.

 _Silencio total._

 _Decidido a saber que escondía, interrumpí mi labor de colocarle los zapatos, y tomando su mentón acerque su rostro al mío para descubrir en aquellos ojos, lo que intentaba decirme o más bien lo que no quería decirme._

 _Sentí como abruptamente los latidos de su corazón incrementaron, encendiendo sus mejillas y acelerando su respiración._

 _Estaba consciente de que debía soltarlo, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Era esa mirada que me estaba dando en ese momento lo que me mantenía embelesado._

 _Mirada_

 _Esos ojos llenos de confusión, inquietud con un ligero tinte de inocencia._

 _Esos ojos que conforme se daban cuenta de la situación, cambiaban a sorpresa y nerviosismo._

 _Esos ojos fulminantes, una mezcla de temor, y desprecio._

 _Una gama de cambios, en solo unos pocos segundos._

 _Después de hacerme apreciar, sin intención alguna, esa particular similitud con mis felinos amigos. Se limitó a ordenarme que en lo que restaba del día ni se me ocurriera aparecer por la mansión y de un manotazo me apartó, dejándome solo._

 _Sin tener más opción permanecí todo este tiempo en los límites de sus tierras._

 _Esperando…_

 _Quizá lo merecía._

 _No debía haberme tomado tal atrevimiento pero no me arrepiento._

-Son las 5 y 30 de la tarde- _murmuro observando mi reloj_ \- Está a punto de llover.

 _¿Debería volver? No puedo. Aún no ha pasado "lo que resta del día."_

 _Violar la orden directa de mi amo, rompe el contrato que hemos establecido, y no puedo permitirme eso._

 _Tendré que continuar esperando hasta que olvide lo que pasó esta mañana o bien hasta que decida necesitarme._

-Sebastian…

 _Lo escucho llamarme a lo lejos._

 _Sonrío. Supongo que ahora sí me necesita. Pero no puedo ir todavía, su orden fue que en el resto del día no me apareciese, el día aún no termina y no pienso desobedecerlo._

-Sebastián ven a la mansión.

-Está olvidando algo…- _musito bajo la enorme cortina de lluvia que repentinamente ha empezado a caer._

-Sebastián…Es una orden… ¡Regreses a mi lado, ya!

-Yes, my lord- _sonrío al recibir la anulación de la anterior disposición._

 _Aparezco frente a la enorme casa, y me dispongo a ingresar pero antes de que siquiera coloque mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta esta se abre de golpe y una lluvia de serpentinas cae sobre mí empapado cuerpo._

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sebastian!

 _Escucho decir a todos._

-¿Eh?- _mascullo sin entender muy bien lo que sucede_ -¿Cumpleaños?

 _¿Desde cuándo los demonios como yo celebran su cumpleaños? Es más, desde cuando seres como yo, tienen un cumpleaños._

-Estas personas querían agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ellos desde que te conocieron- _explica mi amo, desde las escaleras_ -Así que les revelé que hoy era tú cumpleaños para que pudieran hacerlo.

 _Entiendo._

 _Así que ese era el gran secreto que me guardaba._

 _Lo hizo para complacer a todas estas personas._

-No debieron molestarse- _pronuncio modestamente_ -Para un mayordomo como yo, no hay mayor satisfacción que servir a su joven amo.

-No es molestia, Sebastian- _continua él, llegando a mi lado_ -Es gratitud. Ahora ve y disfruta de esta fiesta con todos. Es una orden.

 _Sin poder rehusarme, después de cambiar mi ropa mojada, disfruto la velada entre música, baile y charlas divertidas._

 _Todo termina con éxito y tras despedir a todos, nos quedamos en la habitación como siempre, solos él y yo._

-Esta mañana- _inicia mientras con cuidado empiezo a retirar sus ropas_ -Creí que habías descubierto todo, por eso te ordené que te alejaras de la mansión.

-Entiendo.

-No estaba disgustado- _pronuncia algo nervioso_ -Por lo que hiciste.

-No creí que lo estuviera- _respondo con una sonrisa, mientras me arrodillo para retirar sus medias._

 _Desde mi posición, alzo discretamente mi rostro, e intento localizar esos ojos de nuevo._

 _Él se da cuenta de mis intenciones y evita mirarme._

-Ya veo- _sonrío._

 _Con qué la fiesta sorpresa no era el secreto que me escondían esos ojos._

 _Entonces, ¿qué me ocultan?_

 _¿Qué hay en el fondo de esos profundos cristales, que él teme que descubra?_

-Buenas noches, joven amo- _pronuncio después de arroparlo._

-Sebastian.

-Sí.

-Quédate a mi lado, hasta que me duerma.

 _Asiento y me coloco a su lado._

 _Mirada_

 _Ojos particulares y profundos que me atraen irremediablemente_

 _Murallas impenetrables frente a secretos irrefrenables._

 _Muy parecido al alma etérea de un felino._

 _Y aún así, mucho más preciado por este demoníaco ser._

* * *

Bueenas a Todos...He vuelto como casi todas las semanas estoy intentando hacer desde que empecé esta historia. Espero que les guste, esta es otra característica que encuentro llamativa en los gatitos al igual que mi querido Sebastian.

Agradezco de corazón los comentarios que recibo, la verdad me motivan a seguir creando más capítulos...Aunque solo sean pocas palabras o muchas, me hacen saber que de verdad les interesa esta historia y que desean seguir leyendome y eso me mueve a continuar...

En fin los dejo para vernos en el próximo cap...

Saludos :D


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. OREJAS…**

 _Pequeñas y suaves._

 _Con una particular forma triangular._

 _Palpo cuidadosamente desde la base hasta la punta, evitando molestar a mi compañero felino. Descubro que también son flexibles. Tanto que incluso puedo doblarlas hacia atrás un poco y dejar que permanezcan así por un rato._

 _Es graciosa la apariencia que ha tomado estando así._

 _Mi objeto de estudio sacude su cabeza de inmediato al percatarse de la extraña posición de sus orejas y se aleja._

 _Al parecer mi acción lo ha fastidiado._

 _Me levanto con lentitud de la cama en la que he estado sentado e intento acercarme a la esquina de la habitación en la que se ha refugiado, pero antes de que pueda siquiera incorporarme, se escabulle a través de la ventana que he dejado abierta y desaparece._

 _Oído_

 _Junto a cada buen par de orejas viene un sentido de la escucha perfectamente desarrollado, capaz de captar cualquier sonido a varios metros de distancia._

 _Suspiro._

 _Si un gato no quiere que alguien se le acerque, basta con percibir el ruido, para desaparecer en un instante y evitar ser atrapado._

 _Supongo que mi momentáneo entretenimiento ha terminado por hoy._

-Y ahora que…- _pronuncio rompiendo el sepulcral silencio._

 _Apenas son las doce, hace un par de horas dejé a mi amo tranquilamente dormido en su dormitorio, y como todas las noches tengo que esperar a que despierte para empezar mi trabajo._

 _Los demonios no duermen. No necesitamos hacerlo para vivir. Sin embargo ya que me he quedado solo, sin mi pequeño pasatiempo, ¿debería intentar descansar?_

 _Me recuesto sobre la cama mirando al techo._

 _Nada._

 _Me volteo hacia la izquierda. Puedo ver la pequeña mesa de noche, las cortinas ondeando con el viento que se filtra por la ventana aún abierta, y el brillo de la luna llena iluminar con intensidad el cuarto._

 _Nada._

 _Giro a mi derecha y aprecio el pequeño armario, vacío porque no tengo nada que guardar en él, y la puerta._

 _Nada_

-Qué aburrido…- _murmuro mientras nuevamente me pongo de pie._

 _¿Cómo los seres humanos pueden perder ocho horas de su vida recostados en una cama? No lo entiendo._

 _Podría salir a dar uno de mis tantos paseos nocturnos por la ciudad, pero con qué objeto. No se me ha indicado nada, y por ahora no tengo nada que hacer más que permanecer aquí._

-Creo que revisaré que todo esté en orden en la mansión…

 _Sonrío._

 _Abro lentamente la puerta y como solo yo puedo hacerlo, me deslizo sigilosamente por todo el lugar hasta llegar a…_

-¿Sebastian?

 _La voz que proviene del cuarto al que he estado a punto de entrar me sobresalta._

 _¿Cómo pudo escucharme?_

 _Permanezco en silencio._

-Sebastian sé que eres tú _-continua_ -Quién más puede estar despierto a estas horas. Entra.

 _Acato su orden e ingreso. Lo veo semi recostado sobre su cama, sosteniendo el anillo de su familia entre sus manos y con una expresión cansada._

 _Pesadillas._

 _La única cosa que puede interrumpir el sueño de un humano._

-Encenderé la luz-… _-digo mientras localizo la lámpara._

-No lo hagas- _me advierte_ -La luz de la luna ilumina suficientemente este lugar. No necesito más.

-Cómo desee.

-¿Y bien?- _me mira interrogante dejando el anillo sobre la mesa de noche_ -¿No podías dormir?

 _¿Dormir? Yo no necesito hacer tal cosa para funcionar bien en la mañana._

-Revisaba que todo esté bien- _respondo inclinándome a lado de su cama_ -Por la seguridad de todos en esta casa.

 _Me mira escrutadoramente intentando develar la verdad. Luego esboza una media sonrisa._

-Por un momento pensé que un demonio como tú, estaba preocupado por mí- _contesta irónicamente._

 _¿Preocuparme?_

 _¿Por qué debería?_

 _Es decir, ¿a quién le puede importar que estos días no haya podido conciliar el sueño acosado por terribles recuerdos?_

 _A mí no._

 _Sin embargo…_

-Todas las noches- _continua mirándome fijamente_ -Te escucho venir. Y siento tú presencia vigilante. Son imaginaciones mías, ¿acaso?

 _¿Mi presencia?_

 _Sonrío._

 _Oído_

 _Así que ese pequeño sentido de la audición tan admirable en mis felinos amigos, es también otra similitud que comparten con mi amo._

 _Interesante._

 _Es cierto, todas estas noches lo he visitado secretamente porque he percibido que el descanso ya no es un placer de su disfrute._

 _Aunque no podía hacer nada cuando despertaba bañado en terror y desesperanza más que contemplarlo en silencio, sentía que de cierta manera el estar allí, lo ayudaba a volver a dormir._

 _¿Quién pensaría que me escucharía?_

-Uno imagina lo que desea…- _murmuro mientras tomo delicadamente su mentón y acercó su rostro al mío-_ Debo interpretar que soy uno de sus deseos.

 _Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al escucharme. Puedo leer en ellos una mezcla de temor, vergüenza, y enojo._

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- _me contesta desviando la mirada._

 _Para mi sorpresa no ha reaccionado agresivamente, ni ha soltado su rostro de mi agarre._

\- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí- _contesto, examinando su reacción_ -Lo que sea que me pida, lo haré. Lo que sea.

-¿Así?- _responde mirándome seriamente, y ante mi propio asombro se acerca con lentitud logrando que nuestros alientos se entremezclen por un breve instante_ -Pues te ordeno… ¡Qué me sueltes!

 _Sus palabras me sacan abruptamente del embelesamiento en el que me he visto envuelto por su inesperada acción, y muy a mi pesar, suelto su rostro._

-Si ya no me necesita más- _pronuncio poniéndome de pie_ -Me retiro para que pueda descansar.

-Lo haré…- _responde recostándose por completo en su cama_ -Imaginaciones mías o no…Solo cuándo cierto perro llega para vigilarme…Puedo conciliar un sueño tranquilo…Aunque no entiendo muy bien el porqué…Simplemente es algo…A lo que…no podría…renunciar…

 _Sus ojos se cierran de inmediato._

-Así que no podría renunciar a mí- _respondo mirándolo desde la puerta_ -Qué curioso, tampoco yo podría hacerlo a él.

* * *

Hoooola! jeje Gracias por sus comentarios, al leerlos me animo a continuar con esta serie de pensamientos...Estoy muy feliz de que les guste lo que escribo.

Aquí les traigo la continuación.

Espero les guste mucho

Y como siempre espero sus comentarios...

XD


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. BOCA…**

-¿Puedes estar tranquilo aún sin saber cómo está tu presa?

 _La mirada desafiante de uno de los tantos dioses de la muerte que rondan por el mundo se clava en mis ojos, buscado una respuesta a su poca disimulada provocación._

 _Tomo un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y limpió la sangre humana que ha terminado manchando mis manos. Me abro camino entre la fila de personas que hace poco se me ha ordenado eliminar, hasta llegar frente al sujeto que sin inmutarse recorre con su mirada mi trayectoria._

-No debería estar haciendo su trabajo- _respondo con frialdad._

-Aún no es hora- _sonríe mientras mira el gran reloj de la torre que imponente se alza en medio de toda la ciudad._

 _Suspiro._

 _Lidiar con los enemigos de la Reina es una cosa, pero enfrentarse a fastidiosos dioses de la muerte, en el camino, es otra muy diferente. En especial, cuando intentan insinuar algo para después no decir nada en concreto._

-2…8…10…15… - _lo escucho canturrear mientras salta de cadáver en cadáver observando mi hazaña-_ Son quince los caídos de hoy

 _¿Quince? Qué extraño. Hasta donde yo sabía eran dieciséis extranjeros los que conformaban la asociación terrorista que intentaba atentar contra el reinado ingles. Pero puede que los partes policiales hayan sido incorrectos. Después de todo, no era la única vez que se equivocaban en sus averiguaciones._

-Creí que estos sujetos no eran tu trabajo- _arrojo mirando con sequedad al sujeto que juguetea con los cuerpos como si fueran simples muñecos._

-Y no lo son- _me responde moviendo la cabeza de uno de los terroristas como si de una marioneta se tratase_ -Solo me divierto mientras espero.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas?

 _Silencio…_

 _Y más silencio…_

 _Es su única respuesta._

 _Me aburro de esperarlo._

 _No pienso seguirle el juego por más tiempo._

 _Decido retirarme antes de que algún oficial humano encuentre los cuerpos y termine involucrando a mi amo en esto. Doy un salto a uno de los tejados cercanos y me alejo cinco calles arriba. Desciendo y continúo caminando hasta llegar a un enorme parque. Al otro lado de este, una enorme casa se alza majestuosa. Puedo ver luces, escuchar risas y aplausos, parece que la velada aún va a continuar._

 _Tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente a la enorme casona y espero. Se me ordeno reportarme después de haber terminado mi trabajo. Pero también se me ordeno esperar hasta que termine el evento de beneficencia._

 _Ahora debo esperar._

 _En situaciones como estas, el hecho de recibir dos órdenes tan contradictorias representa una molestia para mí._

-Tendré que aguardarlo, joven amo- _susurro mientras mis ojos se clavan en la imponente luna que reluce brillante en medio del cielo._

 _Rasposo._

 _El rasposo roce de una lengua en el espacio que queda entre mi guante y el resto de mi brazo me dirigen a colocar mis ojos en lo que ha aterrizado sobre mis piernas._

 _Al fin algo con que entretenerme mientras espero. Un antiguo conocido que feliz de volverme a ver lame una y otra vez mi piel._

 _Saco mis guantes para dejar que continúe así por un rato más._

 _Definitivamente la sensación que me produce me alegra y de cierta manera logra relajarme._

 _Acaricio su suave piel con delicadeza, como agradecimiento a aquel gesto totalmente desinteresado._

 _Sonoro_

 _Un sonido apenas audible al inicio va tomando fuerza a medida que continúo con mis caricias. Poco a poco se torna más fuerte._

 _Ronroneo._

 _El complemento perfecto para pasar el momento._

 _Ese sonido suave, arrullador, fuerte y sincero que solo animales como este puede emitir para llamar mi atención._

 _Peligroso_

 _Quisiera seguir así toda la noche y parte del día. Sin pensar en nada más que en mi amigo felino haciéndome compañía, pero al parecer mi acompañante no piensa igual._

 _Se estira e intenta retirarse._

 _No quiero que se vaya._

 _Lo tomo con mis manos y lo alzo hasta situarlo en lo alto, con la luna de fondo._

 _Entre asustado y agresivo el animal maúlla intentado soltarse._

 _No lo hago._

 _Me patea, se revuelve entre mis manos._

 _No logra zafarse._

 _Como último recurso muerde una de mis manos, clavando sus diminutos colmillos en mi piel._

-Fascinante… _-murmuro anonadado ante su ataque._

 _Unas gotas de sangre caen de mi herida hacia el suelo. Lo bajo y lo dejo con suavidad, el minino me mira intentando descifrar lo que pienso._

-No estoy molesto- _le respondo mientras paso mi lengua sobre mi herida, cerrándola enseguida._

 _El animal después de escucharme se aleja y se pierde en la distancia._

 _Definitivamente atractivo y a la vez peligroso._

-Así que te gustan los gatos- _la familiaridad en aquella voz evitan que voltee a ver de quien se trata._

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia- _respondo fríamente_ -¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Trabajo- _sonríe misteriosamente posando sus ojos sobre la mansión_ -¿Y tú joven amo? ¿Está bien?

 _Lo miro molesto. Francamente el estado de mi amo, no es algo que pueda interesarle a un dios de la muerte como él. Porque simplemente no se limita a hacer su trabajo._

-Supongo que te resulta más entretenido seguirme- _pronuncio burlonamente intentando provocarlo_ -¿Qué sucede? ¿También te has enamorado de mí? ¿Vas a hacerle la competencia a Grell?

-La fiesta…- _murmura ignorándome por completo_ -Está por terminar.

 _Miro la puerta principal de la mansión. Ya no se puede escuchar nada adentro._

-Me pregunto…- _continua el dios inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia mi_ -¿Cómo estará el joven Ciel, adentro?

 _Sus palabras atraviesan mi mente como una lanza._

 _Todas sus insinuaciones, empiezan a tener sentido para mí._

 _Su trabajo, la razón por la que espera pacientemente como yo, todo es por…_

-Joven amo- _digo antes de ingresar a la enorme mansión._

 _Nadie._

 _Todos al parecer se han retirado, pero lo han hecho a escondidas, por la salida de atrás. Como si supieran que un demonio esperaba pacientemente afuera a su amo._

 _Eso no me da buena espina._

 _Pero si él estuviera en peligro, me habría llamado. ¿Verdad?_

 _Sigo su esencia, hasta llegar a las habitaciones de arriba. Puedo sentirlo. Está cerca._

 _Abro la puerta del último cuarto. La silueta de una alta mujer sosteniendo entre sus manos una fina cuchilla me alarma. Frente a ella, mi joven amo con una copa de una sustancia algo negra, la observa con una mirada perdida._

-¡Bébela!- _ordena con voz triunfal._

 _Y antes de que pueda detenerlo, lo veo tomar de lleno el contenido de su copa sin dubitaciones en su corazón._

-¡Joven amo!- _llamo._

 _El solo mantiene la misma mirada, antes de desplomarse en medio de contracciones dolorosas en el suelo._

 _La idea de estarlo perdiendo, hace que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pierda mi compostura._

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- _interrogo furioso tomándola por el cuello hasta casi ahorcarla_ -Responde.

-Muerto el perro, se acabo la rabia….- _musita con una mirada alocada-_ La reina sin perro, se queda sin protección…El imperio ha caído….Al fin ha caído…Jajajaja

 _Es inútil, está completamente fuera de sí._

-Mataste a mis compañeros- _continua, prácticamente masticando cada palabra entre sus dientes_ -Y moriré yo también…Pero esto no se acaba…

 _Con una enorme sonrisa clava el arma en su corazón arrebatándose la vida._

-Una menos…- _pronuncia el dios de la muerte desde la ventana, mientras se acerca con su enorme lanza para arrebatarle sus recuerdos_ \- Falta uno más.

 _Sus ojos se posan sobre el tendido cuerpo de mi amo que continua moviéndose entre espasmos y temblores._

-No te lo vas a llevar…- _pronuncio amenazadoramente_ \- El es mío…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para salvarlo?- _sonríe_ -No hay antídoto, y no puedes curarlo. ¿O sí?

 _¿No hay antídoto?_

 _Es verdad, sería ilógico pensar que esa mujer haya traído el antídoto si de todas maneras pensaba morir con mi amo._

 _Observo la habitación, buscando algo que pueda ayudarme a salvarlo._

 _Nada._

 _No hay nada que me pueda ayudar._

-Se…Sebas…- _lo escucho llamarme adolorido desde el suelo._

 _Sus ojos desorbitados miran a la nada, cómo si me buscara y no me encontrará. No logra sentir que estoy a su lado. Sus movimientos se detienen de golpe. Escucho como los latidos de su corazón empiezan a detenerse mientras sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar._

-Ya es hora…- _se acerca el mensajero de la muerte._

-No te acerques…- _ordeno tomando el cuerpo de mi mano entre mis brazos_.- Aun no ha muerto…

-Falta poco…- _responde._

 _Es cierto dentro de poco se irá._

 _Si no hago algo, se irá para siempre._

 _Una desesperación que nunca había sentido en mí, empieza a invadirme._

 _No puedo soltarlo._

 _Él es mi alimento, el alma que se me prometió…_

 _Él es mío…_

-Dentro de pocos minutos…- _sigue el shinigami contemplando los movimientos cada vez más lentos del pecho de mi amo._

 _Debo evitar que se lo lleve._

 _No puede irse._

 _Las cosas no pueden terminar así._

-Es hora de ver tus recuerdos Ciel Phantomville- _continua el sujeto acercando una de sus manos a su rostro._

-Que no lo toques…- _advierto secamente mientras_ _golpeo su mano._

-¡Que arisco! Te pareces tanto a tus adorados gatos- _responde en son de burla mientras frota su mano con la otra_ -Lastima que no puedas curar a tu amo, como te curaste hace rato de la pequeña mordida de ese animal.

 _¿Mordida?_

 _Es cierto. Yo puedo curarme a mí mismo por la capacidad de regeneración que guarda mi sangre, así he sobrevivido a tantos ataques._

 _¿Pero funcionará?_

 _¿Curar a un humano con mi sangre va contra las reglas, o no?_

 _Los resultados pueden ser negativos._

 _¿Y si lo termino matando?_

 _¿Y si precipito su muerte?_

 _Pero, ya está casi muerto, ¿no?_

 _¿Qué puedo perder?_

-No puedo creer a los extremos que llego por usted, joven amo- _musito mientras muerdo mi labio inferior y acerco mi boca a la suya, ante la asombrada mirada del dios de la muerte._

 _Con mi pulgar entreabro su boca para complementarla con la mía._

 _Se supone que debería hacer esto para alimentarme de él, no para alimentarlo a él._

 _Alejo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no es hora de pensar en ello._

 _Uno mis labios con los suyos mientras el líquido vital de mi herida cae en su garganta con lentitud._

 _Por favor, que funcione._

 _La sangre sigue cayendo en su garganta._

 _Siento su latido detenerse por completo._

 _Puedo sentir como ese shinigami sonríe triunfal tras de mí._

 _¿Acaso lo perdí?_

 _Me niego a creerlo, me niego a separarme de él._

 _No lo haré._

 _Así tenga que darle toda mi sangre._

-Ya murió. Déjame hacer mi trabajo, demonio- _ordena amenazante el shinigami._

 _No._

-Lo dejas, ¿o te obligo a hacerlo?

 _Vamos, despierta Ciel._

 _Eres mucho más fuerte que esto._

 _¿Acaso olvidas lo que te motivo a contratarme?_

 _¿Olvidas tu venganza?_

 _¿Abandonas todo con tanta facilidad?_

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza- _siento como alza su lanza amenazante, yo me niego a separar mi boca de la de mi amo._

 **BUM.**

 _El sonido lento de su corazón empieza a llenar su cuerpo de vida._

 _¿Funcionó?_

 _¿El efecto del veneno desapareció?_

-¿Volvió? ¿En serio? Ah, que molestia- _protesta el sujeto_ -Por tu culpa tendré que justificar esto a mi jefe. ¡Rayos! Tanta espera, para llevarme solo a una.

 _Lo escucho salir de la habitación refunfuñando._

 _Me alegro._

 _Intento separarme pero no lo logró. Los brazos de mi amo se han colocado alrededor de mi cuello, sin darme cuenta._

 _No entiendo lo que sucede._

 _Pero tampoco creo que quiera hacerlo._

 _Continúo con lo que ahora ha pasado de ser un método de salvación a un apasionado beso._

 _Rasposo_

 _Muevo mi lengua dentro de su boca. Su lengua es suave, tibia, y húmeda. Muy diferente a la de mis amigos felinos._

 _Así que eso es algo que no tienen en común._

 _No me importa._

 _La sensación que me produce este delicioso juego, estremece mi cuerpo y me lleva a la gloria en tan solo cuestión de segundos._

 _Siento que no podré renunciar a esto, jamás._

 _Sonoro_

 _Escucho como un ligero gemido lucha por aflorar desde el fondo de su garganta seguido de un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo._

 _Esto me provoca profundizar aún más nuestro contacto, todo por el bien de la investigación._

 _El sonido se hace mucho más intenso, sus quejidos son una mezcla de placer y satisfacción._

 _Como un gato cuando ronronea al sentirse acariciado, así estos sonidos aumentan su frecuencia mientras continúo con esto. Una similitud entre ambos._

 _Sonrío internamente, no quiero dejar de escucharlo._

 _Peligroso_

 _No puedo dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo._

 _Me estoy dejando llevar por completo por sensaciones que ni siquiera deberían existir en mí._

 _Esta boca es igual de peligrosa que la de un gato. Aunque no puedo resultar herido por una mordida de su parte, puedo llegar a ser herido de otras maneras, presa de mi adicción._

 _Porque no quiero dejar de hacerlo._

 _No puedo dejar de hacer esto a pesar de saber que las consecuencias a futuro pueden ser devastadoras en nuestra relación._

 _Basta…_

 _Tengo que detenerme._

 _Él ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo._

 _Me separo de mi amo, o para ser más preciso de la boca de mi amo._

 _Se mueve inquieto, con sus ojos cerrados y los labios completamente enrojecidos y húmedos, por lo que he estado haciendo con él._

-Se…Sebas…Sebastian…- _pronuncia con el rostro completamente rojo._

 _Lo miro._

 _¿En serio está pensando en mí?_

-¡Sebastian!- _me llama entre sueños._

-Bueno supongo que una vez más no dañará a nadie _-me acerco y uno nuevamente mi boca con la suya._

 _No me interesa que pueda suceder después._

 _Tampoco entiendo las emociones que ese simple beso despierta en mí._

 _Solo deseo entregarme, y pensar luego._

 _Al fin y al cabo, que tan seguido pueden presentarse estas oportunidades._

* * *

Hola a todos los que me siguen con esta historia...Aquí les traigo un capítulo más, nacido directamente de una noche de fiebre y gripe (je, je, je)

Espero les guste, déjenme por favor sus comentarios.

Agradezco mucho sus críticas y me agrada saber que les gusta la manera en la que he ido desarrollando esto, eso me motiva a continuar.

Saludos

 **Posdata:** Espero no haberme pasado con la redacción de este capítulo. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**EPILOGO**

 _Ha pasado un mes, desde la noche en que casi pierdo a mi amo._

 _Todos en la mansión permanecemos pendientes de su estado._

 _No ha despertado desde aquel suceso._

 _Continúa sumergido en ese mundo de sueños placenteros y pesadillas tormentosas que le impiden volver a la realidad._

 _Milagro o suerte. Los doctores que lo han examinado no entienden como pudo sobrevivir a un veneno tan poderoso._

 _Sin embargo, yo sí._

 _Aunque esperaba haberlo recuperado por completo…._

-Ciel…- _suspira con tristeza su prometida mientras coloca sus manos sobre sus ojos, ocultando sus lágrimas._

 _Observo el panorama._

 _Él recostado pacíficamente sobre su cama, ajeno a lo que ocurre fuera de su mente. Alrededor, personas que lo aprecian, entre ellos los sirvientes de la casa, contemplando con anhelo alguna señal de vida en su dormido cuerpo._

 _Todos esperan._

 _Cada noche, cada mañana._

 _Están ahí._

 _A su lado._

 _Incluyéndome._

-Con permiso- _pronuncio con voz apagada y me retiro de sus aposentos._

 _No sé qué hago allí. En realidad, por el momento mi sola presencia, no es de ayuda._

 _Soy solo un mayordomo después de todo._

 _¿Qué es un mayordomo sin su amo?_

 _Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta._

-Estoy hambriento- _susurro para mí mismo._

 _Para empeorar las cosas la necesidad de alimentarme de almas, se ha incrementado las últimas semanas. Como si todo mi ser supiera que el banquete que me iba a dar con Ciel, ha quedado momentáneamente clausurado._

-Ya no lo resisto- _mascullo molesto con esta sensación mientras me alejo de la mansión rumbo a la ciudad._

 _Solo un pequeño bocado para calmar mi hambre._

 _Solo necesito eso._

 _Una pequeña sombra negra cruza a toda velocidad por el camino, deteniéndome._

 _¿Acaso era…?_

 _La sigo hasta llegar al jardín principal de la mansión._

-Hace rato que no me visitas- _murmuro inclinándome frente a la sorpresiva visita, extendiendo mi mano con amabilidad._

 _El felino se acerca precavidamente para luego frotar su rostro contra mi mano, animosamente. Lo acaricio con cuidado._

-Ojalá él tuviera siete vidas como tú- _pronuncio para mí mismo._

 _Después de todas las comparaciones que hice, solo pude llegar a la conclusión de que en efecto mi amo puede ser tan similar a un gato como el amiguito que tengo frente a mí._

 _Con tantas cosas en común, para mi desgracia, la única que no comparten es la capacidad de supervivencia extrema._

 _Un animal como este puede caer, rodar, incluso terminar bajo las ruedas de un carruaje y continuar viviendo sin problema._

 _Mi amo no._

 _Basto solo un descuido de mi parte, para terminar como ha terminado._

-Los gatos son muy misteriosos…

 _La voz del Señor Tanaka a mis espaldas me sobresalta. Absorto en mis pensamientos ni siquiera me di cuenta de su presencia. Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me vuelvo para observarlo._

-Ellos no son escogidos, al contrario nos escogen- _continua ante mi atenta mirada-_ Somos nosotros los domesticados. Creen que nuestra casa, en realidad es suya. Por este motivo, todos los días dedican un rato a dejar sus feromonas en los muebles, en la ropa,… y en los humanos.

-¿Es decir que le pertenecemos?- _interrogo sorprendido por la información que acabo de recibir._

 _Sabía que los gatos eran muy diferentes a los perros, por su orgullo, su carácter altivo y de cierta manera soberano, pero debo admitir que el sentido de pertenencia era un dato que había pasado por alto._

-Sí, somos suyos. Pero tranquilo, nunca nos verá como un"objeto material", sino que siempre, siempre lo hará como alguien de su familia.

-¿Familia?

-Así es. Como lo que tú, yo, y los demás; somos para el joven amo. El nos escogió, y le pertenecemos- _sonríe colocando una mano sobre mi hombro_ -Es normal que te sientas afligido por él, pero no debes huir. Él sigue con vida, y nos necesita a su lado. Necesita a su familia para recuperase. Quizá crees que tu presencia allá arriba está demás, pero no es cierto. Tú, más que nosotros, tienes que estar a su lado.

 _Lo miro con sorpresa._

 _¿Acaso algo en mi actitud demostró que estaba afligido o que planeaba huir?_

 _Yo solo quería comer. Iba a volver, de todas maneras, a donde podría ir si la persona a la que estoy atado está en esta mansión._

-Subiré- _respondo._

-Tú familia te necesita…- _pronuncia antes de dar un suspiro y volver al estado en el que normalmente suele estar._

-Descanse, Sr. Tanaka.

-Ho, Ho, Ho…

 _Me alejo y vuelvo a la enorme casona._

 _Así que el joven Ciel me escogió como su familia._

 _Como un gato escoge con quien estará._

 _Nunca lo había visto de esa manera._

 _Siempre había creído que yo, entre todas las almas oscuras que suplicaban mi ayuda, lo había escogido._

-Sí que estaba equivocado- _razono mientras subo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación._

 _Lo escogí porque tenía hambre._

 _Lo escogí porque estaba harto de comer sin tener alguna motivación especial para hacerlo._

 _Lo escogí porque ante mis ojos su alma lucía deliciosa._

 _La pregunta es, ¿por qué me escogió?_

 _Necesitaba mi ayuda, estaba solo, o quizá, ¿solo quería una familia?_

 _Cada vez me sorprende lo complejo que un ser humano puede llegar a ser._

 _Golpeo la puerta, e ingreso. El mismo escenario anterior. Aunque por alguna razón, las miradas de todos se ven más confortantes y amistosas que antes. No logro entenderlo. Me abro paso entre todos y me situó cerca de él._

 _Continúa con los ojos cerrados…_

 _Si tan solo decidiera despertar…_

-Joven amo-susurro _agachándome para que solo él pueda escucharme_ -No cree que ha dormido demasiado. Es hora de despertar. Recuerde que aún tiene muchas cosas por hacer.

 _Me alejo._

 _Nada…_

 _Le he dicho lo mismo todos los días y no ha funcionado, ¿Por qué funcionaría hoy?_

 _Familia._

 _Así que soy su familia._

 _Esas son, estupideces. Un demonio como yo no podría tener una relación así con su presa. Cursilerías, emociones humanas, relaciones fantasiosas que inventan los humanos para no sentirse solos._

 _Y sin embargo…_

-Me voy- _pronuncio en voz alta, algo molesto conmigo mismo_.-No tengo nada que hacer aquí si no decides despertar.

 _Todos me miran asombrados al escuchar mis palabras. Definitivamente no esperaban esa reacción en mí._

 _Debo admitir que yo tampoco…_

 _Me incorporo y me dirijo hacia la puerta pero antes de que pueda salir una voz, una débil voz me detiene._

-No…

 _Los gritos ahogados de todos los presentes me demuestran que algo extraordinario acaba de pasar Paso mis ojos de la puerta que tengo en frente a la cama de mi amo._

-No te atrevas…

 _Elevado en el aire su brazo derecho se alza como intentando alcanzarme, aun sigue con los ojos cerrados pero parece que poco a poco está volviendo a la realidad._

-No te atrevas a irte…Tú…No te vayas….

 _Paso a paso me acerco y tomo su mano en el aire._

-Estoy aquí- _pronuncio._

-Sebastian…Sebastian….- _musita y lentamente abre los ojos, volviendo en sí._

 _En cuestión de segundos, todos los presentes se abalanzan sobre la cama de mi amo. Nadie puede creer lo que ha pasado._

 _Ni siquiera yo._

-Debiste amenazar con irte desde un inicio- _sonríe Agni, feliz de haber recuperado a Ciel._

-No era una amenaza- _susurro para mí mismo._

 _Pasan horas, en las que mi confundido amo, debe responder a la preocupación de cada uno de los presentes. Después de abrazos, bromas y mucha alegría, quienes no viven allí se despiden y se marchan tranquilos al ver a su preciado amigo despierto._

 _Ya solos en la habitación. Los ojos de mi amo se clavan en mí con intensidad._

-Si las miradas mataran- _sonrío_ -Ya estaría muerto.

-¿Qué me paso?- _empieza sin andarse con rodeos-_ Dicen que pasé un mes inconsciente. Quiero saber porqué.

-Acaso no lo recuerda- _respondo desde el otro lado de la habitación tomando una de las rosas que fueron entregadas como presentes para mi amo._

-Cumplíamos una misión, encargada por la reina….Estaba en una fiesta…Tú fuiste tras aquellos terroristas…Y…- _empezó intentando recordar_ -Había una mujer, ella me dijo que era la última persona que estaba buscando para completar mi misión, mencionó otras cosas, y luego…

 _Lo veo colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza. Se nota que le cuesta mucho volver atrás._

-Será mejor que descanse- _sugiero acercándome a su cama._

-Ya he descansado lo suficiente- _responde irónicamente saliendo del abrigo de sus cobijas y sentándose al filo de la cama._

-Es verdad…

-Mamá…- _pronuncia para sí mismo, llamando mi atención_ -Aquella noche vi a mi madre.

-¿Así?

-Es probable que haya caído en una especie de sugestión porque sé perfectamente que ella está muerta. Pero esa noche, pude verla. Estaba ahí…

-Y por eso bebió sin dudar el veneno que tenía entre sus manos…- _completo recordándole lo que ocurrió_ -…porque creyó que era su madre.

-¿Veneno?

-Esa mujer le extendió un veneno para acabar con usted, y luego cometió suicidio. Así que de cierta manera, cumplimos con la misión. Excepto por….

-Por mi estado de las últimas semanas- _pronuncia con ironía_ -Pero si era un veneno, no debía haber muerto.

-¿Acaso no se alegra de estar vivo? – _interrogo intentando cambiar el tema._

-Recuerdo que sentí como esa sustancia me quemaba, y mi corazón se detenía… ¿Cómo puedo estar vivo? Sebastian, ¿qué ocurrió esa noche?

 _Observo su rostro escrutadoramente. En realidad, no lo recuerda. Y no creo que sea conveniente que lo haga._

-Evité que un shinigami se lo llevará _-concreto para darle una respuesta_ -Hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvarlo. Eso es todo lo que tiene que saber.

-¿Un shinigami?

-Sí.

-Hay algo más…- _continua colocando su mano sobre sus ojos, como si intentara rescatar las imágenes y sensaciones perdidas de aquella noche-..._ Un sueño… Un extraño sueño…Estábamos tú y yo…Y…

 _Veo como sus dedos inconscientemente se posan sobre sus labios. Lo veo sonrojarse y mirarme violentamente pidiéndome una explicación silenciosa._

-Los sueños, son solo sueños- _sonrío alejándome hacia la puerta_ -Aunque a veces es la realidad, que deseamos enmascararla como sueño. Como sea, dejémoslo así. Lo importante es que ahora ya se encuentra bien. Iré a revisar como van los preparativos de la escena.

 _Me retiro, dejándolo con una mezcla de confusión, vergüenza y curiosidad._

 _Es mejor así._

 _No queremos arruinar nuestra relación._

 _Después de todo somos_ _familia._

 _Aunque tampoco puedo prometer que algo así no vaya a volver a suceder._

 _Debido a que he descubierto, que entre todos los gatos que amo…_

 _Ciel, tú y solamente tú, eres mi gato favorito._

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola a todos mis lectores (si es que aún los tengo)

Como siete vidas tiene el gato, siete fueron los pensamientos de Sebastian.

Este es el cierre de esta historia que empecé.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues ya ni modo... jejeje

Debo decir que al inicio iba a empezar por Razones y Perros, el punto de vista de Ciel sobre Sebastian. Pero me atrajo más la personalidad de Sebastian. En fin. Gracias por leerme. Espero sus comentarios. ;)


End file.
